


Manners Maketh Man

by jungkookau



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:01:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6343258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungkookau/pseuds/jungkookau
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kingsmen are looking for new recruits and an unlikely bunch of boys are in for the most difficult test of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. May I Introduce...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kingsmen are looking for new recruits and an unlikely bunch of boys are in for the most difficult test of their lives.

“Here, I have seven candidates to replace our fallen colleague,” Merlin said, looking at the clipboard in his grasp. Merlin and the boys were in a bunker, and in that bunker; 7 beds. He read through each one of the candidates information,

 **Name** : Jeon Jeongguk

 **Age** : 20

 **Hometown** : Busan, South Korea

 **Specialities** : stealth, hand-to-hand combat

 **Weapon of Choice** : knife

 

 **Name** : Kim Taehyung

 **Age** : 22

 **Hometown** : Daegu, South Korea

 **Specialities** : weapons specialist, seduction

 **Weapon of Choice** : sniper

 

 **Name** : Park Jimin

 **Age** : 21

 **Hometown** : Busan, South Korea

 **Specialties** : infiltration, martial arts

 **Weapon of Choice** : baton

 

 **Name** : Jung Hoseok

 **Age** : 24

 **Hometown** : Gwanju, South Korea

 **Specialities** : multilingual, survival tactics

 **Weapon of Choice** : knife

 

 **Name** : Kim Namjoon

 **Age** : 23

 **Hometown** : Ilsan, Kouth Korea

 **Specialities** : hacking, medical training

 **Weapon of Choice** : gun

 

 **Name** : Min Yoongi

 **Age** : 24

 **Hometown** : Daegu, South Korea

 **Specialities** : demolition, ability to create chemical based weapons

 **Weapon of Choice** : chemical weaponry

 

 **Name** : Kim Seokjin

 **Age** : 24

 **Hometown** : Gwanju, South Korea

 **Specialities** : stealth, seduction, stunting

 **Weapon of Choice** : gun

 

“Each one of you has potential to become the next Kingsman,” Merlin said, impressed by their statistics.

“I must warn you, however. You may think you have what it takes, but you don’t,” the boys all looked at each other then back to Merlin in confusion.

“This will be the hardest test you will ever take in your life. You will be pushed to your limits. You will be pushed so far that you would ever wondered why you were even chosen in the first place. Do you think you can handle this?”

“Yes sir,” they said in unison. Merlin looked at the clipboard once more.

“Okay then. You all should get some sleep before the first task tomorrow. You will also need to fill in a small card found on those bags.” He pointed to the bags that were placed on each of the beds. “Good night everyone,” he left the room and they all spread out into the different beds.

“Why do we need to fill this in?” Taehyung asked as he was reading the card, “Why do we need to put our next of kin?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Namjoon said filling in the card.

“No,” Taehyung replied back, and Namjoon sighed.

“It’s a scare tactic. They are only making us do this to put some fear into us.”

Jeongguk chuckled when hearing this.

“This doesn’t scare me. Why are they even trying?” He had a smirk planted on his face as he filled in what seemed to be a joke to him.

“I’m Taehyung by the way, I’m pretty good with guns if I do say so myself.” he tried to make some conversation between the other six.

“Well Tae the Gun expert, I’m Jeongguk; Jeon Jeongguk. Speciality is hand-to-hand combat,” he stretched his hand towards him.

“Nice to meet you.”

“I’m Jimin, martial arts expert,” the orange haired fellow beside them said and shook hands.

“Namjoon’s my name, specialty in hacking and lock-picking,” the tall, pink haired guy said and gave them all a handshake. The rest had introduced themselves;

“Jung Hoseok; trained in surviving the most harsh environments.”

“Min Yoongi; chemical expert and demolition.”

“Kim Seokjin; stealth and stunting.”

“Good luck to all of us then,” Jeongguk said to the other six. They all smiled at each other. “Good luck,” Taehyung repeated Jeongguk. “May the best man win,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There could be possible relationships formed if this series is well liked. Please tell me what you think of this and tell me any thing I can improve on as well.


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are the boys ready to handle what's waiting in the confides of the Kingsmen Headquarters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 2037

The bunker was so quiet; you could hear a pin drop. The seven boys were fast asleep anticipating for what’s to come in the morning. Taehyung shuffled across his bed, his arms and legs ruffling through his blankets. Yoongi was as still as a rock, not moving a muscle as he slept laying on his right side. Jeongguk was similar to Taehyung, shuffling on his bed but eventually ending up in a starfish-like position. Jimin slept in a fetal position but would occasionally move, twist and turn. Jin had a habit of sleep talking during the night. At times, he would be whispering random words as he slept, but his voice was so quiet that it was barely audible. Namjoon’s sleeping habits were similar to Yoongi’s as he also stayed still while he slept. Hoseok also had a habit of sleep talking so like Jin, he would whisper during the night but it was barely audible. **  
**

Everything seemed peaceful.

“Why does it feel wet?” Taehyung asked himself. He had suddenly woken and the bunker was beginning to fill up quickly with water. He immediately stood up, trying to see if there was an exit out of the bunker. Soon after the others woke up, and Jimin exclaimed, “What do we do?!”

“Over there!” Namjoon pointed to the showers and began to swim towards it. The others soon followed and he took out one of the tubes from the shower.

“Everyone, get a tube from the shower and get to the toilet. If you can get it down the toilet fast enough we can breathe through it,” he quickly explained and they all followed his orders. They detached the tubes and headed towards the toilets. The seven had quickly put the tubes down the toilet just in time as when they had finished, the entire bunk was full of water. Although they had enough oxygen, they still had no idea of how to get out. Jeongguk was looking for ways to try and get out. There was a mirror in front of the sinks and he decided to check it out. He held his breath and swam towards the mirror. He saw that it was a two-way mirror and he held onto the sink and began to punch the mirror.

After a few punches, he was able to break the glass and all the water had pushed them through the opening of where the glass once was. They had fallen onto the ground and they coughed vigorously. Once they were able to catch their breath, Merlin was there standing at the door.

“Good job you seven,” he congratulated, “you have passed the first exam,”

“What was this for anyway?” Hoseok said fixing his disheveled hair. Merlin took notes on his clipboard as they all got up.

“To be a member of the Kingsman, you must show that you are able to work as a team. One cannot possibly do everything on their own,” Merlin explained.

“From what I can see, all of you have potential. This may be one of the hardest groups we will have to choose from,”

‘To choose from?’ they all thought. They looked at each other with concern in their eyes.

“What do you mean by choose from?” Jimin had asked. Merlin gestured his hand telling them to come with him outside of the now water-damaged room. They all walked in line behind Merlin as they exited and they entered into another room with eight chairs waiting for them with a towel to dry off.

“Only one of you can be chosen to be a part of the Kingsmen,” hearing that created a small wound in each of their hearts. They were silent from this statement, sitting down in their seats with nothing else to say.

“I know it’s a bit of a shock for all of you but those are the rules. We have lost Galahad and we need someone to replace him. There is only one spot and these exams will determine who will be chosen to replace him. I know this is a lot to take in,” he paused for a moment. The seven still sat in silence. Only one? How can they only choose one?

“Okay, enough of this talk. It’s time for training,”

* * *

“The fact that they can only choose one of us,” Jin said as he walked down the hallway with Namjoon and Jimin. They had changed out of their wet clothes and into these army-like outfits.

“I know,” Jimin said with a small sigh, “This is going to be difficult isn’t it?”

They had all met in the foyer of the Kingsmen headquarters in a remote place outside of Seoul. The foyer was filled with many suits from past Kingsmen each varying from the different decades they were made in. Over hundreds of years, Kingsmen have come and gone, finally taking their place in the main foyer. Every few decades the suits displayed are placed in a secured area to which they will stay for as long as the Kingsmen are still active.

“Everyone come outside,” Merlin said and they had all followed. They walked down the steps of the stairs and onto the field where there was an enormous landscape design of the Kingsman logo.

“Now, here is your second test,” he had two some workers to fetch what they needed for the next test. They all wondered what was in store for them and waited anxiously. Taehyung had begun to bite his nails out of habit while waiting. Within minutes, the workers had arrived with cages of puppies.

“The next task: pick a puppy,” Merlin said. There was a variety of dogs to choose from and each of them had diligently chosen one to their liking. They had started from left to right; Namjoon was the first to choose. He went up to the cages and decided to pick the poodle. Next, Jimin stepped up and chose the border collie puppy.

“I’m going to name you TY,” he said to the puppy as he picked him up. He gave it a big smile and the dog had licked his nose. He laughed and returned to his spot. Next up was Jin and he chose the Doberman pinscher. Jeongguk was next up and he took his time when he was choosing his dog.

“Jeongguk-ah! Hurry up!” Yoongi yelled, “okay okay!”

After taking his time, he chose the pit bull puppy. He smiled at the dog as he returned,

“Cute.”

Taehyung was next and he chose the golden retriever. Yoongi was the next to choose his puppy and he chose the Bernese Mountain dog. Finally, Hoseok chose his puppy and he chose the greyhound. Merlin had written down which dogs they each picked and cleared his throat.

“Now that you have your puppy. You will be responsible for training it, feeding it, cleaning after it. They will be your companion from now on and you will train with them everyday,” he explained. They all nodded in agreement and were prepared for their next task.

“Now, get your puppies and meet us on the track. You have ten minutes to get there,” Merlin entered back into the building without any clues as to where the track was.

“Where do we go?” Jin asked and they all shrugged. They didn’t know where to go or what to do. They all began to look for possible paths to the tracks and to their avail, Namjoon found a way to it. ‘What a genius he is,’ Yoongi thought, impressed by his skills. As they reached the tracks, they saw a pile of rifles by Merlin.

“Don’t worry, they aren’t armed. They are just fake ones. They look real, are the same weight as a real one but they can’t be used,” he explained, “you will be going around the tracks and running. You and your dogs will be running together and you cannot pick them up when they decide not to run any more,” they all nodded and picked up a rifle.

“These are heavy,” Jimin said struggling a bit to lift it up and hold it properly. Taehyung was at ease with this as he is a professional when it comes to guns, especially rifles. It was nothing to him. The others also had difficulties but eventually was able to hold it properly.

“Now for the next twenty minutes, you will run around the tracks. We will check up on you guys later.”

* * *

It was later in the evening and they were exhausted from the training they had gone through. They all returned to their bunker and had just crashed on their beds. Taehyung and Jeongguk were too lazy to go to their beds since they were the furthest from the door so they had crashed on Jimin’s bed. Even their dogs were extremely tired from their training. They were provided with food and a bed for each of their dogs and had fed them before changing into some more comfortable clothing.

“I’ve always loved dogs,” Taehyung said, playing around with his golden retriever pup. His eyes sparkled at the sight of his new found friend. This was something that they clearly enjoyed as they had dogs of their own back in their hometowns.

“You know,” Jeongguk began, “when they pick one of us, who do you think it’s going to be?”

They looked at each other and thought. They had no clue that only one of them was going to be picked for the spot. They were very hesitant on the idea of only one being the newest Kingsman.

“Let’s not think about that yeah? We should be getting some sleep anyways. It’s getting late,” Jin said. The others nodded and began to get ready for bed, having their dogs sleep on the beds they were given. They had all fallen asleep except for Yoongi and Jimin. They were both staring at the ceiling at this point. Their heads were scattered with unanswered questions and random thoughts.

“Jimin?”

“Yes?”

“Why do you think you were chosen for this opportunity?”

There was a long pause. Jimin had never been asked this before. He didn’t even realize either why he had been chosen in the first place; he was just given the offer. Yoongi made him think about this more deeply about this.

“I don’t know. Maybe because I’m good at martial arts, one of the Kingsmen saw potential in me. I know Merlin said that we all had potential, but I never really thought about it in full detail as to how they would gauge that potential. How about you? Why do you think you were chosen?”

Yoongi was also on the same page as Jimin. He didn’t really know why he was chosen either. One day during an experiment, he was confronted by one of those fellow men in suits saying that he had potential in becoming what he was; a Kingsman.

“I guess they saw a lot of potential in me too. But I’m not one to fight in hand-to-hand combat. I’m just good with making chemical weaponry and demolition. I don’t know what else they can see in me honestly,”

Jimin shuffled in his bed to face Yoongi’s bed and Yoongi had done the same.

“You do have potential to learn how to. I can see that. I could teach you if you really want to learn,”

Yoongi thought about it for a minute. He did think about the benefits of learning this new skill. It can increase his chances of becoming a Kingsman. But would that be taking advantage of Jimin’s kind nature? They have only known each other for a day but he knows that if he wants this position so badly, he has to do whatever it takes.

“Okay. Let’s do it, when we have any free time of course,” Yoongi said giving Jimin a gummy smile. Jimin’s beamed a smile back with an eye smile on top of it.

“Alright then. But just so you know, I won’t go easy on you. This will be a lot of rigorous training. Can you handle that on top of the training we have to do already?”  


	3. Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which they have had it easy when it comes to tests and they spend some time together, learning about each other, and getting closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 3447

The screaming of a whistle filled the bunker, waking up everyone in the room. Groans came out of the mouths of Taehyung and Jimin while Yoongi had murmured words under his breath, swearing for the most part. Hoseok let out a sigh as he rubbed his eyes to get rid of any morning glory. Seokjin ruffled his hair and let out a yawn while Namjoon struggled to get out of bed. Once they all got out of bed, they got ready with the suits that they were given, fed their dogs, and went down to a room they were told to be in for the day.

“What do you think Merlin has for us today?” Hoseok asked the six. None of them wanted to even think of what was in store for them. They knew that whatever it was, it was probably going to make their bodies extremely sore by sunset. They waited patiently in front of the the door to the room they were told to meet Merlin at. Jimin had gestured Yoongi to come to side so he can talk to him privately.

“So hyung, when do you think will be a good time to start teaching you?” Jimin had asked, thinking about the talk they had last night.

“We’ll see if we can do it tonight if we aren’t too sore. Is that okay with you?” Jimin had nodded his head, giving him a small smile. Yoongi looked at him and gave a small smile back. He thought it smile was adorable. The way his eyes slightly disappear when he’s really content. They returned to the group and as soon as they did, the door opened up. It was a woman that opened the door.

“Please take a seat,” she said. They followed her instructions and sat down at the desks placed in rows of two. They felt like they were in middle school, about to take some sort of test. Jeongguk just could not sit still, shaking his leg vigorously as this makes him nervous. Jeongguk wasn’t the best at written tests and would always be nervous about it. Taehyung noticed Jeongguk’s nervousness and placed his hand on Jeongguk’s hand.

“Hey,” he said softly,

“Don’t be nervous. There’s no need to be,” he gave him a small smile. That seemed to calm him down a bit. Taehyung took in a large sum of air and let it out after five seconds.

“Now you try,” Jeongguk nodded and breathed in heavily, closing his eyes. After five seconds he let the air out of his lungs.

“That better?”

“A lot better. Thanks Taehyung,” Jeongguk smiled at him and looked much more relaxed. After a bit, they settled down and Merlin came into the room. With the clipboard in his hands he read what they were about to do for the day.

“For the last two days, you’ve been tested to your limits physically. Now let’s see what your brains are made of.” He held in his hand what seemed to be tests.

“Although you are all physically capable to do almost anything, you should be able to handle situations that require brainwork. These are just simple riddles to show your problem solving skills. If you are good with this, you should not take long. Good luck to all.”

He handed them out to all of them and they began solving these riddles. Namjoon flew by these riddles, showing that he was capable of problem solving fairly quickly. He was the first to finish and was let out once he had handed the test back to Merlin. The others had taken longer than they had anticipated but all managed to finish in about an hour and forty-five minutes. Once they had all finished, they had gathered back into the foyer of the mansion.

“That’s the only test for today,” Merlin had announced. Sighs of relief escaped Hoseok and Seokjin’s mouth. They all were glad that this was the only test they had to do today. Today was more of a relaxed day for them. Probably because they had intense tests the first two days.

“You are able to do what you wish for the rest of the day. Be sure to be back before 7pm as we have prepared a dinner for all of you,” Merlin stated and they all nodded. He had dismissed them and they all went back to the bunkers to change into more comfortable clothing.

* * *

Their dogs played with each other as they all rested. Taehyung and Jeongguk were busy playing a game on Taehyung’s phone while Seokjin, Hoseok, and Namjoon were talking about their lives and what they were studying in university. They all got to know each other more and they all became closer as a unit. Yoongi and Jimin proceeded to start their lessons in one of the practice rooms that they found while roaming around the house.

“How long have you been training?” Yoongi asked. He ruffled his hair as they entered the room. The room was slightly cooler than it was outside, making their skin crawl a tiny bit. The room was filled with all the equipment Jimin needed to teach Yoongi, and he was amazed by this. His eyes sparkled in excitement and he felt a bit overwhelmed.

“Jimin?”

Jimin had shook his head out of trance,

“Sorry, its just that when I trained, I never had these kinds of equipment. They are so brand new. I’ve always used ones that were pretty worn out.”

He put his towel and water bottle down before testing one of the punching bags. Yoongi was mezmerized by how strong Jimin was; hitting the punching bag and making it fly at almost a 45-degree angle without any backlash. Yoongi could tell he was really strong and put a note in his head to never be caught in a fight with Jimin.

“My parents couldn’t really afford to take me to dojos that were top of the league, sort to speak. I went to a makeshift dojo where they got handed any old equipment by other dojos. It still helped me to learn, but this is like a dream come true to me.”

Jimin took another swing at the punching bag, smiling in content.

“I lived a simple life I guess. I did what I could to support the family, even when sometimes I never see my parents. But look where I am now, hyung. I’m happy I can have this opportunity to be here. Even if I don’t make it into the Kingsmen, I still have you guys as friends.”

Yoongi couldn’t help but feel bad for Jimin. He had lived a lavish life, getting anything he wanted. He was constantly blowing up things in his room and in the garage with his interest in pyrotechnics and chemical engineering. Money seemed like nothing to him. But now he sees someone that lived off of what they could. Someone who didn’t live a lavish lifestyle like he did.

“That’s good Jimin. I’m glad you can appreciate all of this.”

He didn’t really know how to put his emotions into words. He had so much more to say but just didn’t know how to say it. Yoongi shook it off and they began to train.

* * *

“Your really great at this game aren’t you Jeongguk,” Taehyung was in awe at how good he was. It was a piano tiles game and Jeongguk had a high score of close to 3000 and he was just about to beat it.

“Don’t talk Taehyung, I’m going to lose my concentration,” Jeongguk hissed, concentrating on his finger movements. His eyes were glued to his phone for a good ten minutes it’s hard to believe he hasn’t messed up yet.

“Jeongguk-ah!” Namjoon had yelled making him miss a tile. Seokjin, Hoseok, and Namjoon snickered as Jeongguk let out a yelp in frustration. He glared at the three hyungs two beds from them. Taehyung also couldn’t help but let out a small laugh. He was laughing at how Jeongguk was overreacting to their hyungs messing him up on a game.

“Can I try?” Taehyung asked, and Jeongguk gave his phone to him. He searched through the many songs Jeongguk had and picked one of the easier songs to play. Jeongguk had rested his head on Taehyung’s shoulder as he played. Taehyung was pretty slow at this but this was the first time he’s done this.

“You’re doing well for your first time,” Jeongguk commented, and it put a smile on Taehyung’s face. He continued to hit the tiles until he was able to reach all three stars. Now the tiles were going even faster. He eventually got two crowns before he missed a tile, making him lose. He let out a grunt of success.

“You just need more practice is all,” Jeongguk said, giving him a smile. They stopped playing after a while and decided to roam around the house. They went through the never ending hallways that this house had.

“Let’s see what’s in this room,” Jeongguk suggested, pointing to one of the rooms to his left. They weren’t sure what was in store for them. They didn’t even know if they were allowed to go into those rooms, but their curiosity got the beset of them. When they opened the door, it was a room filled with models of different military guns and rifles.

“This is amazing,” Taehyung whispered. Jeongguk saw Taehyung’s eyes sparkle in amazement and he looked back at the room full of guns. He knew that Taehyung had a thing for guns but he didn’t imagine that this would be something that would excite him. They slowly walked in and Taehyung began to look at all the different models. Jeongguk had no idea what each of them were or how they were different to each other.

“They’re beautiful aren’t they?” Taehyung couldn’t help but look at all of them individually, looking at all the different parts of the rifles.

“I guess,” Jeongguk said, not really knowing what else to say. Taehyung kept rambling on about how each of them were different and where he knew exactly which era they were used in. Jeongguk felt like he was in history class again, but this time not history about countries. History about guns and riles. He smiled at how much this excited Taehyung and continued listening. Taehyung continued to look through all of them until he stopped at one that practically made his heart skip a beat.

“Look at this one Jeongguk!” his voice was filled with excitement and he saw one that he’s been dreaming of.

“That’s nice,” Jeongguk said and Taehyung gasped.

“Nice?? It’s more than nice! It’s the rifle I’ve always wanted! I wonder how far it can shoot to. What kind of bullets does it use?”

He continued to ramble on with other questions until they heard someone at the door. They quickly turned around and it was Merlin.

“You guys aren’t supposed to be in here, you know that right?” They shook their heads no and apologized. They exited out of the room and felt their hearts reaching up to their necks.

“I know you are a bunch of curiosity filled people. I’ll let you off with a warning this time. But don’t let this happen again. There are other rooms around the house you can enter, but this is one of those rooms you can’t. Got it?”

They nodded their heads in agreement and they parted ways from Merlin. They let out a sigh of relief and Jeongguk scratched the back of his neck. They looked at each other in embarrassment from the fact they got caught but headed down the hallway until they spotted another room. This time it was a room full of art supplies.

“Can we go in there?” Taehyung asked and Jeongguk shrugged.

“Sure, why not?”

They entered the room and it was filled with all the art supplies that any artist would dream of having. There were endless supplies of paints, canvases, charcoal. You name it. Taehyung also had a knack for painting and arts and this was a dream com true for him. He had gotten one of the small canvases, placing it on an easel. Then he got some paints and put it on a paint plate. He began to mix some of the colours and began to paint on the canvas. Jeongguk was in awe at how pretty the painting was, even if Taehyung had just started it. Even just the colours he was using mesmerized him.

“I didn’t know you painted,” Jeongguk said. Taehyung made a few more brush strokes, finishing what looked like to be a grassy field. He began to mix a blue with some white and began to paint the sky.

“Yeah, I do this for fun. When I was growing up I always did this and my parents always loved my works. They even put it up on the wall of our house.” He continued with painting the sky, but making it more of a sunset now.

“I even entered a contest and won. So I guess you could say I’m good at this.” He let out a chuckle. From every stroke Taehyung took, it just made Jeongguk more excited to see the result of his creation.

“It’s kind of weird huh? Someone who’s so into guns and rifles and then someone who is also probably the next Picasso; into one person.” Taehyung laughed at Jeongguk’s statement.

“I guess. I mean it’s something to throw people off. I certainly did throw you off from this.” Jeongguk chuckled. He was amazed at how light Taehyung’s paint strokes were, the paint he was using was pretty pigmented but he managed to make the colours so light. LIke what watercolours would look like on paper. After about ten minutes, Taehyung had finished his painting.

“It looks beautiful,” Jeongguk said in amazement and they had exchanged smiles.

“It’s not done just yet!” Taehyung said, getting up. He was looking for a fine line permanent marker.

“An artist must always sign their work.” He signed his name on the bottom right hand corner of the canvas and smiled at his work.

“I haven’t done this in a while if I’m being honest. I was always too busy with school and stuff that I never got the chance to actually sit down and paint.” Even though they had only met each other two days ago, it felt like they have been friends their whole lives. Taehyung felt like he could count on Jeonggukat any moment, whether it be good or bad. He felt this special connection between him and Jeongguk. And Taehyung hopes that Jeongguk does too.

* * *

“What do you think Jimin and Yoongi hyung are doing?” Hoseok asked. Namjoon and Seokjin shrugged.

“Probably exploring like the two rascals that just left,” Seokjin said. They nodded in agreement and continued the conversation they were having.

“So you really do have an IQ of 148?” Hoseok was amazed by how smart Namjoon was. It was no surprise though considering he was the first to finish today.

“Yeah, it’s true. But when it comes to the kitchen I have an IQ of like 60. I know nothing,” Namjoon joked. He told them about the time he accidentally almost started two fires from trying to make eggs and toast. They were surprised that someone as smart as Namjoon can manage to accidentally start a fire over making something so simple.

“Well no need to worry about it now, the staff is making us food tonight,” Seokjin mentioned and he looked at the time.

“Which reminds me, it’s almost 6:00 and they aren’t back yet. We should look for them,” Seokjin said and they headed out to look for the other four.

“This house is so big. How do people not get lost?” Hoseok said as they searched through the many hallways the house contained. Not long after he said that did they hear two voices screaming.

It was Jeongguk and Taehyung.

They entered into the art room they were previously in and saw that they were covered from head to toe in paint. Seokjin rubbed two fingers on his temples.

“I don’t even want to know. Come on you two, we have to find Jimin and Yoongi, then get ready for dinner,” Seokjin said and they followed. The two chuckled and whispered things between each other. They continued to go through the hallways until they ended up in the practice room Yoongi and Jimin were in. The two had exited out of the room full of sweat. Yoongi was pretty much out of breath when they exited.

“What were you two up to?” Namjoon had asked and Yoongi was still trying to catch his breath.

“Oh nothing, just teaching him a few moves,” Jimin explained. He took a sip of his water and they returned to the bunker.

“You two take a shower first,” Seokjin said. The two were still chuckling to each other and nodded yes.

“What did you guys even do in there that got you this messy?” Hoseok laughed at how much paint they had on themselves. He was also laughing at how much this was starting to stress Seokjin.

“Well Taehyung was making a lovely painting,” Jeongguk started, getting a towel and a change of clothes.

“Then things happened,” he said and he hopped into the shower before explaining any further. Namjoon just smiled while shaking his head.

“These two really are rascals,” Seokjin said with a laugh. Taehyung hopped into the other shower to get the paint off his skin. One by one, they all got ready for the dinner. They had worn suits, different from the ones they wore this morning and headed down to the dining room.

“I wonder what kind of food they have for us,” Hoseok said, rubbing his stomach. They were all pretty hungry at this point and they all imagined what kind of food they had in store. Once they were in front of the doors that led to the dining room, they were greeted by two men who opened the door for them. The dining room was beautifully decorated with a royal blue table cloth and sets of plates that glistened in the light emanating from the giant chandelier that hung right in the middle of the table. A sea of ‘wows’ came from the mouths of these seven boys and they stared at how beautiful everything was. They couldn’t believe their eyes.

“You may take your seats,” one of the men said and they entered, eyes continuing to glance at every corner of the room. They all sat down and after a few minutes, Merlin had appeared.

“I take it you are all in awe at how beautiful the dining room is?” He had asked and they all nodded. Once they were all settled dinner began and it was the best dinner they have had in a while. The aroma of the food was exquisite and they savoured every bite they took from the meals they were given. It was heaven on a plate in their minds. Once the dinner was over, they returned to their bunkers to get ready for bed. Within moments of them turning off the lights, snoring could be heard from Namjoon’s bed. They had all fallen asleep except for Jeongguk and Taehyung.

“Jeongguk?” Taehyung whispered, looking up at the ceiling.

“Yeah?”

“Have you ever met someone that you would trust your life with? Even if you’ve just met them?” There was a period of silence but then the rustle of the bed sheets could be heard from Jeongguk’s bed.

“No, not really come to think of it. I’ve always been pretty independent. Why do you ask?”

Taehyung was a bit sadden by the fact he didn’t feel the same way he did. He thought that after today, he and Jeongguk would’ve thought the same thing.

“No reason. Just wondering.” There was another pause.

“I’ve only known you for two days but it feels like I’ve know you since childhood,” Taehyung said. Jeongguk thought about what Taehyung had just said. He and Taehyung did spend the day together just fooling around and it was something he hasn’t done in such a long time. Just relaxing with someone and not caring about anything.

“I feel the same way too Taehyung. It was fun spending time with you. Even if we are competing for the position of being a Kingsman, I hope we could still be friends even after this,” Jeongguk let out a yawn and he instantly fell asleep. Taehyung let out a sigh before saying,

“Or even more.”


	4. Can I Get Back To You Later?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another easy test, especially for Taehyung. However, the 95 liners’ minds are a little preoccupied with other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2854

The sound of snoring echoed the bunker. Everything seemed so peaceful, like there was nothing that could make this moment end. Taehyung awoke, letting out a loud yawn while stretching his body. He looked over at Jeongguk who was still fast asleep. He remembered their little conversation they had last night. He wonders if Jeongguk was still awake when he said those last words.

“Or more.”

He didn’t know what came over him last night. Maybe it was because of how much fun he had with Jeongguk yesterday. He just couldn’t get over how lively he was and how carefree he was. He loved the way his nose crinkled when he smiled, how crows’ feet appeared around his eyes when he smiled. His sun-kissed skin and how they were so soft and supple when they touched; he just couldn’t get over Jeongguk. He shook his head to clear his mind. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking like this. He can’t let this get in the way of him potentially becoming a Kingsman. He has wanted this more than anything in the world. He suddenly heard someone mumbling, making his head sharply turn.

It was Jeongguk, still sound asleep. He couldn’t believe how ethereal he looked as he slept. How his disheveled hair just fell the right way. How his chest would slowly lift as he breathed. He just looked so…

Beautiful.

He was mumbling in his sleep, which Taehyung thought was really cute, making him smile. He got out of bed, brushing his teeth and getting into the shower to clean up. Once he had entered the shower, the sound of the water pelting on the shower floor had woken up Jeongguk. He yawned and stretched his limbs, scratching the top of his head. He hasn’t had this good of a sleep in such a long time. He has always stayed up late when he was a student, never finishing homework because he thought it wasn’t good enough. Normally, he would be very cold and distant to people he had no past with but with these six guys, he felt like they were a second family. As he got up out of bed, the water had stopped running, indicating that someone was done showering. Jeongguk decided that he should shower to so he got his clothes ready. Once he did, he saw Taehyung his body still dripping with water, his towel hugging the curves of his waist.

“Oh hey Taehyung,” Jeongguk said as he passed by him to get a towel and start the shower.

“You’re up early,” he heard him mumble something but didn’t really bother to ask what Taehyung was saying. He hoped into the shower just as Taehyung exited the bathroom. Taehyung had quickly changed into one of the suits he was given and woke up the others. After about an hour they were all ready and they decided to find Merlin.

“I wonder what Merlin has in store for us,” Namjoon questioned. They all wondered what Merlin would have but they were open-minded. They were in the foyer, sitting on the two pairs of loveseats and a single seat that was there. Namjoon, Seokjin, and Hoseok took three of the loveseats for themselves.

“First come first serve,” Seokjin said, clicking his tongue and giving the other four a wink. They all groaned but they just decided to share the other two chairs. Jeongguk sat on the remaining loveseat while Taehyung sat on his lap while Jimin sat on Yoongi’s lap. This was probably a dream come true for both Taehyung and Jimin. Jimin was up all night just thinking about his session with Yoongi. How they spent so much time together and all the laughs they had together. It was funny, he didn’t realize how much fun it would be to teach someone martial arts. He’s never had this much fun in such a long time. He was able to spend time with someone. Jimin’s parents were almost never home, so he was usually lonely just training because that’s what he could really do. With training and working multiple jobs, he couldn’t really hang out with his friends from school. When he was recruited for this, he would wonder why he was chosen. He sees that the other guys have some sort of material wealth and they lived in higher classes, much higher than him.

He had this preconceived notion that they would think highly of themselves, looking down on him because he was a lower class. That’s what many people did when he grew up and thought nothing of them. But he came to realize that there are so many people that aren’t like that. Like all of his new found friends around him. He looked at how Seokjin, Namjoon, and Hoseok were having a laugh with whatever they were talking about. They were just so carefree.

He turned towards Jeongguk and Taehyung and they were also having some laughing moment and he smiled at that. He really thought that these were some people that he could be friends with forever. Or even longer than that. Just the array of smiles he could see on everyone’s faces just makes his day. He doesn’t wish for anything more.

Or maybe he does.

“Okay boys, your assignment for today,” Merlin came up from behind them, making Jimin jump out of Yoongi’s lap slightly. He held his hand to his heart for a second but gave out a little laugh. This made the others chuckle at how easily scared Jimin was.

“We are going to be playing a little cat and mouse. Except there’s only two mice and five cats.” He gestured them to follow him to a room. This room was filled with military equipment with padded suits and everything.

“Everyone suit up and we will be assigning each of you a position,” Merlin said as he exited the room. After a few minutes, they got everything on and met Merlin outside of the room.

“Okay. Taehyung, Jeongguk, Seokjin, Yoongi, and Namjoon. You five will be the cats. Grab a rifle.” They did as they were told and picked up one of the rifles that was placed sitting on a table not far from them.

“Jimin and Hoseok, you two will be the mice. Meet the workers outside and they will give you balloons that these five will try to shoot.” They nodded and went outside. After about five minutes one of the men that helped Jimin and Hoseok get ready came in, telling them to get into their positions. Merlin led them to the other side of the house where there were large bushes. Large enough for the five of them to hide in.

“Okay, Jimin and Hoseok will be wandering around trying to find one of you. Your mission is to shoot their balloons without getting caught or leaving the bushes. They will be as far as 100 metres from where you are now. You better have good aim. Good luck,” Merlin had left them to do their mission.

Jeongguk, Namjoon, Seokjin, and Yoongi were pretty confident in their aim so they of course thought of themselves as professionals. Taehyung, however was the most skilled out of all of them but they just didn’t know how skilled he was. They waited about ten minutes before they heard a couple voices.

“Hyung, where do you think they are?” It was Jimin. Jeongguk’s hearing was superb as he was the first to hear Jimin’s voice. He got his rifle ready and aimed for one of the two balloons that Jimin had tied to him.

“Don’t worry boys. The youngest has got this,” he said with a cocky tone. Seokjin scoffed and rolled his eyes. Why are the youngest so cocky, he thought. Jeongguk aimed for the balloon but had missed, shooting too high. Jeongguk’s ears began to turn pink as his hyungs snickered at his miss.

“Shut up,” he hissed at them. They couldn’t help but laugh even more. As the others continued to laugh at Jeongguk’s mistake, Taehyung quickly readied his rifle and shot one of the balloons in an instant. Screams came from the mouths of both Jimin and Hoseok. Taehyung began to form a smirk on his face as all he heard afterwards was silence. The others were every impressed.

“I didn’t know you were that good at this,” Namjoon complimented. Taehyung had chuckled.

“Top of my class. Five years in a row. This is my specialty,” he said as he aimed for one of Hoseok’s balloons and successfully shot it. More screams came from Hoseok and Jimin.

“Okay okay we get it kid. Now let one of us try,” Yoongi said, moving Taehyung aside to try and shoot one of the balloons. He had carefully aimed at the last balloon that Jimin had and just barely made it, making the balloon burst and scaring the two once again. Yoongi had recoiled back a little bit after making the shot.

“You have to work on that hyung,” Taehyung said and in return Yoongi gave him a glare. Taehyung clicked his tongue and gave him a wink which made Yoongi’s eyes roll. Next it was between Namjoon, Seokjin, and Jeongguk to get Hoseok’s last balloon. They all aimed for it and without a doubt, it was Jeongguk that managed to burst the last balloon. He huffed, raising his chest in confidence as the other two just rolled their eyes once again.

“We’ll get them next time,” Seokjin said, patting Namjoon’s back. They all returned to the foyer, back into their suits to meet Merlin.

“That was some good work you guys. Especially you Taehyung, no wonder why you were recruited. Good job,” Merlin had a hint of a smile on his face. That was the first time they’ve seen some sort of emotion from his face.

“Now you have the rest of the day off. You can do what you wish. Just don’t go to any restricted rooms okay?” He looked specifically at Jeongguk and Taehyung and the two just chuckled. They all exited the foyer and back to the bunker to change. Once again, Yoongi and Jimin were practicing more while the other five decided to go outside into the garden to look at the stars.

Yoongi and Jimin had continued their training from yesterday and he was impressed by how much Yoongi has improved. He was just in awe at the curvatures of Yoongi’s muscles. Though they may be small, they were still very defined. Yoongi was in a muscle tee and sweatpants and his hair was just slightly in front of his eyes. The tiny beads of sweat dripping down from the temples of his head, you could tell he was working extremely hard.

“You’re doing really well,” Jimin commented, which made Yoongi smile a tiny bit. Yoongi knew he had been working hard. He wanted this so badly; he wanted to be a Kingsman so much.

“Thanks,” was all Yoongi said and Jimin gave him a smile.

“I never knew how much hard work this was,” Yoongi said, as he reached for his water bottle and taking a sip. Jimin chuckled and patted him on the back.

“I’ve been doing this for pretty much my whole life. It’s always been my go-to thing to do when I’m stressed. It just feels good to punch something you know?”

Yoongi nodded. He did feel more relaxed after the first lesson, even though it was pretty much like hell. He was able to let out any pent up anger onto those punching bags and with every kick or punch, he just felt more at peace.

“I know. The very first punch I took on that punching bag. It was a good feeling.” Yoongi said. Jimin recalled the first time Yoongi had done it. He was teaching him the proper form on how to land a good punch. When he was ready to do it, he remembered how much Yoongi tried. The punching bag didn’t swing that far, but once Yoongi had released that first punch a big smile had formed on his face. That reminds Jimin of his first time doing the same thing and how he felt. He was really glad that he was able to teach Yoongi what he loves. It allowed him to get closer with him personally.

In the beginning, Jimin thought of Yoongi as a cold-hearted person. He didn’t really talk on the first day and had this stare that could pretty much freeze a man if they looked at them for too long. But after that talk he had with him the other night, he knew that he wasn’t.

Jimin looked at the time and realized that it was time to get back. They got their stuff and returned to the empty bunker. There was a note on Jimin’s bed.

Went out into the gardens. Meet us there. ~ Seokjin

They had quickly showered and went out into the garden.

The sky was just extremely beautiful that night. There were barely any clouds, letting the stars play around the navy blue sky. They twinkled so brightly that they could all possibly outshine the moon if they could. It was just the perfect scene. Serenity filled the atmosphere as the crickets had chirped their soothing tune. Jeongguk looked up at the sky and gaped at how amazing it looked.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Taehyung said, also looking up at the stars. Jeongguk had nodded.

“It is. I could stare at this for hours if I could.”

So could Taehyung. But Taehyung also saw something he could also stare at for hours. He felt very at peace in this atmosphere. Like he had no care in the world and that everything was just perfect. It was perfect; at least in his mind. He wouldn’t wish for anything other than to relive this day forever. He glanced over at Jeongguk, seeing how mesmerized he was at these stars. He saw how the moonlight illuminated his face, giving him this angelic glow. He just looked so ethereal and Taehyung was in awe by that.

“Hey you guys!” Taehyung snapped out of his trance by Jimin’s voice. He turned his head around to greet Jimin and Yoongi.

“It’s a beautiful night isn’t it?” Hoseok said and Jimin nodded. Maybe it was a good thing Jimin arrived. He was too entranced by Jeongguk’s looks for his own good. He knew that he needed to focus on becoming a Kingsman, he wants the position so badly.

They stared up at the stars for a while, looking for constellations in the sky. Whenever they found one, they would all get excited. They continued this for a while as Namjoon would casually say something philosophical. ‘This kid is really spitting out some mind-blowing things’, Seokjin thought. Seokjin wasn’t one to say much, usually keeping things in his head. Of course, he would unintentionally express it with his facial expressions as it was a force of habit. He wouldn’t say anything, but his facial expressions do all the talking for him. It was these kinds of moments that just made the entire world stop. They had never actually spent time with each other altogether outside of those tests and this was probably the best way they could. They truly enjoyed each other’s company and they wanted this to be framed in a picture so they can keep this moment forever.

“It seems pretty late,” Seokjin said, looking at his phone. It was just shy of 12am. They returned back to the bunker but they were still full of energy. None of them wanted to sleep so they gathered around in a circle, just talking about their lives. It seems that after that night, they have learned each other’s life stories. Talking about the many adventures and misadventures they had in their lives. They all lived pretty well lives but Jimin was a bit jealous of that. However, he knew that he wouldn’t dream of living any other life other than the one he had now. He was grateful to have met these guys, especially Yoongi. While Yoongi talked about his life, he couldn’t help but notice how passionate he was when he talked about chemistry. It was cute to him, how Yoongi’s eyes would light up when he talked about isotopes and was praised by the others when they were amazed by his vast knowledge in chemistry. ‘This hyung is cute’, Jimin thought.

“We should really be asleep though. It’s almost one and we have more tests in the morning. Who knows what time they’ll wake us up,” Hoseok stated and they all agreed. They got into their beds and fell asleep soundly, thinking of how much they have experienced with each other in just a day. Within less than a week, seven total strangers managed to become a knit-tight bunch. Brothers, if you will. They all knew that they would have each other’s backs until the very end and that’s what they all wished for. This may have started out as a competition but now it’s more than that.


	5. Adventure of a Lifetime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two and a half more weeks of intense training, they finally go out to Seoul to experience what the city has to offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> word count: 2502

To the boys luck, there was nothing that woke them up. No loud alarms, the bunker filling up with water again, no robotic insects crawling up and down their bodies; nothing. There were no surprises. As usual, Taehyung was the first to get up. He noticed a note on the door of the bathroom.

_Today is your day off. You can go out to Seoul and spend the day there if you wish. You guys earned it._

_Cheers,_

_Merlin_

It was the first time they had ever had a break since this all started three weeks ago. Everyday they had some sort of test or practice which made them extremely tired every night. Taehyung had woken the others up and told them the news. They were all pretty excited to explore what Seoul has to offer.

“I’ll take you guys to some of my favourite places there.” Namjoon had said. Since he was born there, the other trusted that he knew where the best places to eat and shop would be. They quickly changed and travelled to Seoul by train. While in the train, Jeongguk was looking out the window in awe. Yoongi did the same as they had both never experienced this before. It was to Jimin’s surprise that Yoongi had never experienced being on a train before. Jimin had been on a train many times before and he thought Yoongi would’ve experienced this triple the amount of times that Jimin has experienced. Jimin thought it was cute to see Yoongi so intrigued by the scenery rushing past as the train travelled.

He watched as the scenery had zoomed in the reflection that appeared on Yoongi’s eyes. Yoongi’s eyes were glued onto the window for the entire ride, not saying a word since they got on.

“That was so fascinating,” Yoongi said as the train came to a stop. He had a huge gummy smile plastered on his face as they exited it and Jimin just couldn’t help but smile at him even more than he already was. Once exiting the trains station, they were introduced by the big building of Seoul. From every angle, there were buildings that towered them, filled with ads and shops galore. It was definitely a new experience for all of them, except Namjoon who had pretty much been there for all his life.

“Now, I know the best place to eat here. Follow me,” he said and they wandered off into the streets. There were vendors and shops filled with fancy clothing, the best cosmetic products, skin care products, and even little toys and knicknacks. Of course, Jeongguk and Taehyung had wandered off a few times giving the rest heart attacks but they always managed to find them somehow. Seokjin always wondered how they managed to get lost so many times and still end up finding them. It was a mystery to everyone. They passed a street corner and Namjoon pointed at a small vendor.

“They have the best lamb skewers I’ve ever tasted.” Namjoon commented and they decided to get some. The vendor was small and probably transportable since it was so small. They had ordered fourteen; two for each person. They had sat on the streets since there weren’t any tables but it was fine for them. It was a new experience; they wanted to enjoy this day as much as possible. The smell of the freshly cooked skewers had entranced them. Once they had bit into it, choruses of enjoyment had filled the air. Seokjin’s eyes were as wide as can be as he enjoyed every savoury bite of the lamb skewers.

“Hyung these are amazing!” Jeongguk said in enjoyment. He continued to eat more of the skewers.

“One day I want to sell lamb skewers in a vendor like that. I wish I knew the recipe.” Jeongguk said. This made the others laugh. After a bit, they were finished eating, Namjoon had suggested to go to an arcade nearby. Once entering, they were given arcade cards that was charged with enough money to play almost all the games at least once. They had split up into groups; Namjoon, Seokjin, Taehyung, and Jeongguk then Hoseok, Jimin, and Yoongi. Taehyung and Jeongguk immediately raced to the air hockey table to play a couple games.

“You’re going down Taehyung,” Jeongguk said confidently and Taehyung gave a dramatic scoff.

“In your dreams,” he retorted. Once the table had began to expel air out of the tiny holes, their game had begun. Namjoon and Seokjin watched at one of the tables nearby as the younger ones were in a heated competition to win.

“They’re cute aren’t they?” Seokjin said to Namjoon and he gave a face confirming the statement. Nothing could really get past Seokjin. He could read people in an instant, can tell when they’re lying, the works. He knew that these two had a special relationship that he hasn’t seen in forever.

“I’m probably reaching into the void with this statement, but do you think Taehyung has a thing for Jeongguk?” Namjoon gave Seokjin a face, as if he was another species.

“Yeah I don’t think so Seokjin. They’re just kids, they are always like this.” Namjoon gave a short pause.

“What makes you think that anyway?” Now Namjoon was curious as to why Seokjin had came up with that conclusion. Seokjin placed his thumb on his chin, thinking.

“It’s just that I can see the way Taehyung looks at Jeongguk. He’s absolutely mesmerized by him sometimes.” Seokjin said thinking back on the night they were out in the garden.

“Remember that night when we were out in the garden together?” Namjoon nodded.

“What about that night?”

“Before Jimin and Yoongi came, it was just you, me, Hoseok, Taehyung, and Jeongguk. While we were looking at the stars, I looked over at Taehyung. He was looking at the stars yes, but he was also looking at Jeongguk for the same amount of time he looked at the stars. Maybe even longer.” Namjoon scoffed.

“Okay I think you’re in over your head hyung. You’re over thinking things. Just remember, they’re just kids.” Shouting could be heard from the two playing any time one made a score. Seokjin just couldn’t get that out of his mind.

Is he really overthinking this?

Or maybe he’s right.

Either way, Seokjin would never know himself.

* * *

Hoseok, Jimin, and Yoongi were on the other side of the arcade where the dance dance revolution was.

“Hyung!” Jimin shouted, pointing to Yoongi.

“I challenge you to a little game of dance dance revolution!” He said as he got on the dance floor. Yoongi shook his hands trying to refuse but Jimin just wouldn’t have it.

“Oh come on Yoongi, live a little. You grandpa,” Hoseok said jokingly, pushing him towards the dance floor. Yoongi gave Hoseok a stare but also sighed.

“Okay. Just one game,” Yoongi said, giving in. Jimin clapped his hands in excitement and they started up the game. Jimin and Yoongi had chosen to do ‘Up & Down’ by EXID.

“My jam!” Hosoek said waving his arms around. Jimin laughed at Hoseok as the game started. Jimin had stepped on the correct places perfectly to the song, impressing both Hoseok and Yoongi. Yoongi was slightly off, missing some of the steps or only getting an ‘okay’ from the game. Jimin was so into the music and you could really tell. With every step, his score climbed up and by the end of it, he had almost a perfect score.

“Impressive,” Yoongi said, patting him on the back. Jimin was full of confidence after this.

“What can I say? I’m a natural.” He gave them finger guns and clicked his tongue. Hoseok chuckled while Yoongi ruffled his hair.

“Come on you rascal. Let’s go find another game,” Yoongi said and they were off. They passed by the air hockey table where Jeongguk and Taehyjng were still hav get an extremely intense game. They also noticed Namjoon and Seokjin sitting at the tables and joined them.

“It seems very intense,” Hoseok said, grabbing a chair from one of the other tables nearby.

“I’m surprised you didn’t hear their screaming. They are so loud,” Namjoon commented, as Taehyung let out another scream of success as he scored. They all laughed at Taehyung screaming while Jeongguk yelled as well.

“I’m catching up to you Jeon Jeongguk!” Taehyung hit the puck towards Jeongguk’s goal but Jeongguk blocked it just in time.

“But I’m still ahead of you old man!” He hit the puck to the side, letting it hit the side of the table and scoring.

“Yes!” Jeongguk said, raising his arms up in the air. His hyungs laughed at how he celebrated.

“Okay you two! We have to wrap it up soon! You e been playing for almost half an hour!” Seokjin called out.

“Okay okay!” The two said in unison, as they continued to score until someone reached 40 points. By the end of it, Taehyung had one by one point. Taehyung had puffed out his chest because of this accomplishment.

“You did well Jeongguk-ah. Just not as good as me,” Taehyung said jokingly and Jeongguk punched his shoulder playfully. Taehyung gave a large smile and laughed. They had exited out of the arcade and it was about two o’clock in he afternoon.

“Where are we off to next?” Hoseok asked Namjoon. Namjoon thought about where to go next. He looked around at the shops close by and got an idea.

“There’s a store nearby where we can get some clothes if you guys want to, the prices are really reasonable.” They all nodded in agreement and Namjoon led the way. They walked for about ten minutes to the shop Nmajoon had recommended. The store was fairly large with clothes lined up and filling the entire wall from the ceiling to the floor. They had all scattered as they looked for things that they liked.

Of course Taehyung and Jeongguk had similar styles, looking for loose fitting shirts and sweatpants. Hoseok looked at some of the more trendy articles of clothing and even found an army green jacket that he really liked. Seokjin had found some sweaters that he has been looking for for ages. Namjoon found some new shirts that had a nice fit to him. Jimin didn’t really know what to look for so he and Yoongi looked together.

“How about this Jimin?” Yoongi held up a simple white shirt with some writing on it.

“It can also go well with this beanie, skinny jeans, and these timberland shoes.” He found a simple outfit for Jimin and Jimin absolutely loved it. The only problem was that he couldn’t possibly afford it himself.

“Ah, that’s nice hyung, but I can’t afford all of that,” Jimin said and Yoongi chuckled.

“I’ll be paying Jimin. Don’t worry about it,” Yoongi said, handing over the outfit to Jimin.

“Are you sure?” Jimin asked and Yoongi nodded in reassurance.

“Just try it on to make sure it’s the right size. I’ll look for some other outfits for you to try. I’ll meet you in the change room.” Yoongi pointed in the direction of the change room and headed off. _Yoongi is being so nice_ , Jimin thought. He’s never had this kind of treatment before and it was definitely not sitting well in his stomach. He always had to pay for anything that he wanted and always repaid someone whenever he was given anything. He knew he wanted to give Yoongi something in return for this but he just didn’t know what. He entered the change room and tried on the outfit that Yoongi had picked out. He stepped out to the mirror and checked it out. Everything fit perfectly to his surprise. Yoongi was extremely accurate on the sizing of the clothing he picked. Jimin looked extremely good in the outfit.

“Jimin-sshi?” Yoongi had called out. Jimin stuck his head out of the change room and directed him there. Yoongi held about two more different outfits for him to try on.

“You look good Jimin. And the sizes are just right.” Yoongi was impressed at his guessing skills.

“Okay now try these on,” he handed Jimin two more outfits and he returned to the change room stall. He came out in the two outfits and Yoongi knew Jimin looked good in all those outfits.

“Okay, we’re getting all of these,” he said and Jimin was still flustered by Yoongi’s generosity.

“Thanks Yoongi,” Jimin said as they lined up. Yoongi ruffled Jimin’s hair.

“Don’t worry about it kid. It’s the best I could do,” he said and Jimin smiled. He never knew how generous Yoongi was and this make everything so much better. Afterwards, they quickly got something to eat and headed back to the Kingsman Headquarters.

“I just want to thank you again hyung for all this,” Jimin said with sincerity and Yoongi smiled at him.

“Don’t worry kid, I’ll always be with you,” he reassured. This made Jimin feel a thousand times better than he did earlier. He was so relieved to have people like Yoongi in his life.

He felt whole.

“Okay everybody, we should rest early for tomorrow,” Seokjin said and they got ready for bed. The others slept soundly but Yoongi was the only one still awake. He felt extremely good after today. He felt refreshed and just better overall, there was no explanation as to why; he just did. He thought about the many times Jimin thanked him for today. He was amazed at how humble Jimin was. _He has such a good heart_ , Yoongi thought. Now he’s looking back at all the decisions he’s made with the training sessions he’s been having with Jimin. Reluctantly he felt bad for taking advantage of Jimin’s good nature. It didn’t sit well in his stomach at all. He didn’t know what to think. He got up out of bed and went to the washroom. He stared at himself in the mirror. _Is this really the face of someone who takes advantage of someone?_ , he thought and let out a huge sigh.

“What am I doing?” He said to himself. He was flustered and feeling a mix of emotions. He turned the tap on and splashed his face with water.

“Yoongi what are you doing?” He continued to talk to himself. Suddenly, he heard some rustling of bed sheets. Yoongi exited the bathroom to find Jimin sitting upright on his bed.

“Hyung it’s late. What are you doing up?” He mumbled half way through saying it, rubbing his eyes.

“Nothing I’ve just been thinking about things. Go back to sleep,” Yoongi said, returning to his bed. Jimin mumbled an okay and put the sheets over his body. Yoongi lad down on the bed and looked over at Jimin. He was sleeping so soundly. Yoongi knew that he wanted this role of being a kingsman. But is it really worth it if he’s taking advantage of someone who pretty much sees him as a brother?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one was a bit of a slow chapter sorry OTL


	6. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have another thrilling test that Merlin has them go through, teaching about trust and sacrifice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: 3115  
> Genre: Fluff/Angst  
> A/N: The italics in the beginning is a dream Jimin is currently experiencing

_ “Please don't,” young Jimin whimpered.  He had his hands up in the air to protect himself. Unknown people had barged into his home and were planning something. He had no idea what was going on but he was pulled into his room, away from his parents. He was trying to hold back the tears that were trying to hard to flow out of his eyes.  _

 

_ “Shut up and stay here kid. We have some other unfinished business to take care of. That doesn't include you,” the man in the mask said, holding a gun in one hand. He and another man had exited the room, Iocking the door. Jimin had whimpered and hid in the corner of the room. He was only thirteen and he had just experienced so much in one night. He had no idea where his parents were except for the fact that the last thing he heard was a scream escaping from his mother’s mouth. Soon enough he heard the sound of his mother’s voice.  _

 

_ “Please don't hurt our son,” her voice was full of fear. Suddenly a loud thud was heard and his mother had screamed again.  _

 

_ “Please! Don't hurt her! Please don't hurt Jimin!” His father had pleaded this time. The tears had begun to escape Jimin’s eyes at the thought of his parents being hurt. He had no way of doing anything and that made everything even more frustrating. He had gotten up from the corner where he had hid straight to the door. He was banging on the door to try and break it down but he was not strong enough to.  _

 

_ “Mom! Dad!” He yelled through the door. He continued to bang his fists onto the wooden door in hopes that it will break.  _

 

_ “Hey kid, shut up!” A man yelled hitting the door and making Jimin jump back. He had no way of getting to his parents. Suddenly he heard gun shots, making him jump once again. His mother had screamed as a thud was heard. He didn't want to even think of it. He had yelled in anger and despair as he still had no way of escaping.  _

 

_ “Please don't!” His mother yelled. The men had said something inaudible to Jimin’s ears.  _

 

_ He heard the gun click. _

 

_ “Please do-” _

 

Jimin had woken up in a cold sweat. His breathing was long and shallow. He looked around at everyone else; sound sleep. He was slightly relieved he wasn't reliving that. He ran his hand through his hair and shook his head. 

 

“Jimin?” He heard a voice call out. He turned to where the voice had came from. 

 

It was Yoongi. 

 

“Why are you awake?” Yoongi asked, his voice raspy from waking up. Yoongi had rubbed his eyes, trying to adjust to the darkness of the room. 

 

“I just had a bad dream.” Jimin said, taking a short pause. 

 

“Hyung?” Yoongi grunted indicating he he heard him. 

 

“Can I sleep by your side? I can't really fall back asleep when I wake up in the middle of the night like this.” Yoongi had shuffled to the side of his bed. 

 

“Sure.” He said and Jimin had slipped into his bed. The warm radiating off Yoongi had already made Jimin feel more relaxed. 

 

“Thanks,” Jimin said and Yoongi had mumbled a no problem. Within seconds Yoongi had fallen back asleep. Jimin, however, was still wide awake. He hadn't dreamt about that moment in a long while. Maybe it was because of how much he's been around guns for the last few months. He looked at Yoongi and saw his chest slowly moving up and down rhythmically. He looked ethereal in his sleep despite the fact that his hair was everywhere and drool slowly dripped from the corner of his mouth. Jimin just couldn't help but think of it as being cute. These last few months, he has spent almost all his time with Yoongi and getting to know him more. He doesn't really know if he's started to develop feelings for this guy but it's for certain that he always feels so much better with him around. 

 

* * *

 

“Wake up Romeo and Juliet!” Jeongguk bellowed. That startled both Yoongi and Jimin immediately woke and fallen off on both sides of the bed. The others had bursted out in laughter as they fell on the floor. Hoseok and Taehyung were laughing so hard that they had fallen to the ground as well. Jimin had rubbed his head as he got up. 

 

“What the hell was that for?” Yoongi said glaring at the other five. Seokjin tried to keep his laughter in but couldn't contain it at the same time. 

 

“You guys looked too cute. We just had to,” Jeongguk said, raising his hands in the air. Taehyung and Hoseok were still snickering as they tried to get back up. Jimin’s cheeks began to warm up slightly but still managed to keep it hidden from the others. Then Jimin had gotten up and smacked Taehyung on the arm. 

 

“Shut up you rascal,” he said to Taehyung, making him stick his tongue out at him. 

 

“C’mon you love birds, we have something fun planned today. Or at least that’s what Merlin said,” Seokjin said patting the back of both Yoongi and Jimin’s backs. They quickly got ready and met Merlin outside in the garden. 

 

“You guys will be skydiving today,” Merlin said. Everyone was slightly uneasy with this next mission. Except for Jeongguk, who was practically trying so hard to stay still. They knew they had to face through this so they got ready for their adventure through the sky. Taehyung however, was still uneasy with it even when he was putting on the gear. They had entered the plane and it began to lift up high in the sky. As Taehyung looked through the window, seeing the Kingsman headquarters getting smaller and smaller, he began to breathe shorter and shorter breaths; practically hyperventilating at this point. Jeongguk noticed and went by his side. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, worried about his overall well-being. Taehyung continued to take short breaths, unable to speak full sentences. 

 

“Hey, hey. It’s okay, just follow me,” Jeongguk said, as he proceeded to purse his lips together, taking long breaths. Taehyung followed Jeongguk and he began to calm down. 

 

“Thanks,” Taehyung whispered. Jeongguk gave him a small smile. 

 

“You can do this. I believe in you,” Jeongguk reassured. He held Taehyung's hand until the plane hit the maximum height for them to begin. 

 

“Okay boys. Let's do this,” Seokjin said as they gathered around in a circle.

 

“We have to go in groups. Two groups of two and one group of three,” Namjoon explained. They had decided to go with Jeongguk and Taehyung as a pair, Namjoon and Hoseok as another pair, then Seokjin, Yoongi, and Jimin as the group of three. 

 

“We’ll go last,” Jeongguk said, keeping his hand tightly intertwined with Taehyung’s. Namjoon and Hoseok decided to go first. 

 

“See you guys on the ground!” Hoseok yelled before jumping and practically dragging Namjoon out of the plane behind him. Taehyung also had his hand laced tightly between Jeongguk’s fingers. They seemed perfect for each  other; in Taehyung's mind anyway. This was practically a dream come true once again. He could feel the small amount of heat radiating off of Jeongguk’s soft, supple hands. 

 

Next was the group of three. They had held each other's hands in a uniformed row and jumped after Seokjin counted down from three. Taehyung was still slightly uncomfortable with the fact he had to pretty much fall out of a plane 10000ft or more in the air. He looked out from the open door to be hit by a large gust of wind. This made him want to start hyperventilating once again. Jeongguk noticed the change in mood that Taehyung was experiencing and he held his hand tightly once again.

 

“Don't worry. You're with me. As long as you're with me, you'll always be safe,” Jeongguk reassured as he brought them closer to the edge of the door. Taehyung gave a small smile and nodded.

 

“On the count of three,” Jeongguk said. 

 

“One.” 

 

“Two.” 

 

“Three!” They had jumped out of the plane, Taehyung keeping his eyes shut tightly. He could feel the air pushing against his face and his hand still wrapped tightly with Jeongguk’s. 

 

“Taehyung you have to see the sight from up here!” Jeongguk insisted. The amount of excitement that was in Jeongguk's voice had interested Taehyung and he had opened his eyes. Jeongguk wasn't kidding, the scenery was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Fields of green were around by small houses that could look the the size of a pin. It was truly beautiful. Soon enough, they had finally caught up to the other six and they all hollered in excitement. 

 

“You guys finally showed up!” Hoseok said flailing his arms in the air. They had all laughed and formed a circle in the air, linking their hands together. 

 

“Good work everyone,” Merlin said over the ear pieces they had on. 

 

“Now how will you manage this situation?” They were slightly confused. 

 

“What I didn't tell you is that one of you doesn't have a parachute.” They all started to freak out. Who was the unlucky person to have been given a parachute. 

 

“Remember, teamwork is always the best solution.” They were all looking at each other to guess who was the one without a parachute. 

 

“Everyone just release their parachutes one at a time!” Namjoon said to the others. 

 

“I'll go first!” Jimin said and he pulled the string connected to the parachute bag. His parachute had deployed meaning he was not the one. Next was Yoongi, followed by Seokjin, Hoseok and Namjoon until it was just Jeongguk and Taehyung. 

 

“Who do you think it is?!” Taehyung yelled. Jeongguk didn't have the answer to that question unfortunately. Taehyung had immediately closed his eyes in fear of the worst. Jeongguk quickly wrapped his arms around Taehyung, pulling Taehyung’s strings and luckily his was the one the worked. 

 

“Like I said before you'll always be safe with me!” Jeongguk reassured holding Taehyung tightly. Taehyung felt as if he was lighter than air at this point and it seemed like time had stopped just for this moment. He couldn't believe what he was experiencing, while being in a state of mixed emotions. Emotions of content as well as fear from jumping off of an airplane. Taehyung felt his heart reach up to his throat; not because of the gravity that was pulling them down, but the fact that Jeongguk was so reassuring towards him. He was definitely starting to develop something for this kid, he couldn’t stop himself anymore. Soon enough, they were on the ground and Taehyung was relieved to finally feel the ground once again. He had kissed the ground as well but quickly spitting out any of the grass that was caught in his mouth. Jeongguk laughed at his unique way of being relieved he was back on the ground.

 

“Home sweet ground,” Taehyung said as he got up who's Jeongguk continued to laugh at his crazy antics. The others had greeted them from returning to the ground. 

 

“That was brave of you Jeongguk,” Merlin congratulated, clapping his hands slowly. The other had also joined in on clapping, giving his a chorus of applause. Merlin had suddenly gone behind him and pulled the string attach to Jeongguk’s parachute backpack, opening it and releasing the parachute hidden within. 

 

“All of you had a parachute,” Merlin stated, emotionless as usual. They were all shocked, Jeongguk was the most shocked. They had played them once again. 

 

“Your actions were sincere, I will admit that,” Merlin said. Jeongguk was still on the ground, frozen in shock still. Taehyung immediately helped him back up to his feet.  _ What the hell?!  _ Jeongguk thought. He thought he was being brave and chivalrous for practically risking his life for Taehyung to only find out that it was just a fluke. 

 

“You did learn a valuable lesson Jeongguk. Not only do you have to know how to defend yourself, you also know when it's time you risk your life for someone close to you. Even if it does mean potential death,” Merlin said. Jeongguk couldn't deny that fact. He did risk his life for Taehyung after all. 

 

Taehyung was still in shock that Jeongguk did actually risk his life for him. His cheeks began to warm up but he began to rub his cheeks to try and stop them from going red. He wondered if anyone noticed but from the corners of his eyes, he saw that they were still eyeing at Merlin or the parachute that was loosely behind Jeongguk. 

 

“Okay everyone, back to the bunkers. That's enough for today. Be ready for tomorrow,” Merlin said, leaving them in the front garden. Jeongguk looked behind him to see the parachute moving around from the breeze that came by. Still in shock but the others had patted him on the back. 

 

“You did well Jeongguk. Don't mind about this,” Hoseok said giving him a wide smile. Jeongguk knew he did the right thing and did well. It was just the fact that he was played by Merlin that didn't sit well with him. He always knows when something seems off and will do anything to get to the bottom of it. But he just didn't see this coming at all. _I should've known,_ he said to himself. He gave the other a small smile to try and hide this unsettling feeling he had and everyone seemed to dismiss that. Except Taehyung who knew that he was hiding something behind that bunny smile of his. Taehyung was determined to figure out this issue one way or another. 

 

* * *

 

They had all returned to the bunker to rest up. Jeongguk was still thinking about the fact that Merlin had played him a couple hours ago. He was always a perfectionist, hated to be wrong or not know what to do in a situation. Growing up, his parents were very hard on him. His parents were rarely in the house because of business trips and other events. Even when they were at home, all they would do is criticize him about everything he did. If he didn't do something right his parents, especially his father, would pretty much verbally abuse him until he turned blue in the face. His mother was silent a lot of the time, not saying much but saying enough to know that she approved of his father’s actions and intentions. Jeongguk always had to find a way to make his parents approve of his actions but they were just never enough for them. Which is partly the reason why he had joined the Kingsmen. Since he was rich, he had ties to current kingsmen and got in easily. Now he just has to live through the next few months to finally become something his father wasn't; a kingsman. 

 

Taehyung saw that Jeongguk was disgruntled and sat by his side. 

 

“You okay?” Taehyung asked and Jeongguk have a small shrug. Taehyung looked around the room; Seokjin, Namjoon, Jimin, and Hoseok were talking amongst each other while Yoongi was fast asleep. He had gotten up and walk towards the door. 

 

“C’mon,” he said to Jeongguk telling him to follow him. Jeongguk followed Taehyung and they began to wander around the mansion once again. 

 

“So is the fact that Merlin did that to you. Is that really bothering you this much?” Taehyung asked. Jeongguk shrugged once again, giving Taehyung more of an excuse to pester him about it. Taehyung was a naturally curious person and things like this, he always wants to know about everything. Taehyung continued to try and figure out why Jeongguk had begun to be more closed off than usual and when they finally got to the end of the hallway Jeongguk had enough. 

 

“Do you really want to know?” Jeongguk said, a little forcefully, shocking Taehyung a bit finally making him speechless. Jeongguk looked around and saw an open door to an empty room. He pointed towards the room and they went in there. He had told Taehyung about everything; his father and how he is such a perfectionist because of him. How the fact that Merlin did that just affected him so much and hurt the pride he had in himself. Taehyung had no idea how much this would affect Jeongguk and felt horrible for pestering him about it. 

 

“I’m sorry you had to experience that. That’s horrible,” Taehyung said quietly. Jeongguk sighed loudly and sat on the floor. 

 

“It’s okay Taehyung. I’m just glad I was able to get it off my chest, you know? It’s so relieving to let this all out,” Jeongguk said, as the corners of his lips curled up a bit. Taehyung sat down beside Jeongguk, wrapping his arm around him. 

 

“It’s okay Jeongguk. I shouldn’t have pestered you to tell me this honestly. I feel a little bad,” Taehyung said, lowering his head. Jeongguk chuckled and rested his head on Taehyung’s shoulder. 

 

“It’s okay, you were just curious, I understand. It’s fine, I had to get this off my chest somehow,” Jeongguk reassured him. 

  
“We should head back though, it’s pretty late,” Jeongguk said. It was pretty late, they didn’t really know how long they’ve been wandering around this place so they headed back to the bunker. The others were still awake, apart from Yoongi who was still in the same position he was in when they had left. They had talked a little more and finally started heading off to bed. 

  
Taehyung thought about his conversation with Jeongguk and couldn’t believe the life Jeongguk had. It seemed perfect in a sense until you hear about what his father does to him. It’s terrible to hear that and he still feels bad that he had to fish it out of him. Taehyung turned to face Jeongguk’s bed. He was sound asleep, as his chest slowly rose up and went back down in a rhythmic pattern. He turned back to face the ceiling once again, now thinking about the fact that Jeongguk willingly risked his life for his. Nobody has ever done that for him ever, and it was just stuck in his mind. He couldn’t believe how trusting Jeongguk was with him, even with the stories he told him about his father. Taehyung knew that Jeongguk was someone he wanted to have in his life always, he wanted to protect him from anything that could potentially harm him. Not only did he start developing something for him, it might be developing faster than he expected. 


	7. A Surprise Twist

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys have fooled around with each other once again and have received new information on some strange activity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: 1793

_“What did I tell you?!” He roared. Jeongguk had been out late once again, making his father extremely angry at him. His father was always like this, too extreme on Jeongguk. His father had grasped him by the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to his face._

_“Jeongguk this is the last time I'm telling you this. You can't be doing this! We have set rules!” He seethed through his lips. Jeongguk had no idea what to say but it's not like he could say anything anyway. This was an almost routinely thing. His father would get angry at almost anything he does and usually without any explanation. Jeongguk stood in fear as his father continued to spit harsh remarks right in front of his face. Comments like ‘why are you like this’ or ‘this is not the son I raised’ escaped his mouth and Jeongguk couldn't do anything but endure these hurtful messages. Jeongguk doesn’t know what to do at all and that hurts him even more. His mother feels bad for Jeongguk, but like him, she is useless in trying to convince his father to be not as harsh towards him. His father yells in frustration as he lets go of Jeongguk’s collar._

_“I swear to God if you do any of this shit one more time, you are going to be kicked out of this damn house!” He bellowed, making Jeongguk flinch. His father had stormed out of the room, his mother following him, closing the door slowly as she gave Jeongguk an apologetic look. Jeongguk wanted to yell and hit something. He was so frustrated about everything._

_Emptiness filled the room. It was so silent that you could practically hear a pin drop. Jeongguk ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He took a seat and could soon hear muffled shouts from across the door. It was his father yelling at his mother. He didn’t know what he was yelling at her for exactly but the tone of his voice was not pleasant at all._

_“I hate this,” he said under his breath. Suddenly the doors swung wide open and his father charged straight towards him. He held a fist up and everything was in slow mo-_

Jeongguk quickly got up, practically in a cold sweat. The dream felt so real.

Too real.

He took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. After shaking his head to try and get the memory out of his mind, he puts his head down to try and reflect.

“Jeongguk?” A voice called out. Jeongguk lifted his head up to see Taehyung up.

“You okay?”

Jeongguk tried his hardest not to tear up, but the tears just flowed freely. Taehyung immediately got up out of his bed and by Jeongguk’s side. He engulfed him in his arms, embracing him. Jeongguk loved the warmed he got from Taehyung. He had never cried in front of anyone before; Taehyung was the first person to ever see him cry.

“It’s okay it was just a dream,” Taehyung said softly, patting Jeongguk’s messy bed hair. Taehyung kept comforting him until Jeongguk had calmed down. Jeongguk wiped the tears that had stained his face and Taehyung let go.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Taehyung asked with sincerity. Jeongguk shook his head and Taehyung understood.

“Well you try and get some sleep,” Taehyung said but as he was about to return to his bed Jeongguk grasped his wrist firmly.

“Can you sleep here with me?” Jeongguk asked. Taehyung had complied to Jeongguk’s request and Jeongguk made space for him. Taehyung patted Jeongguk’s head once again.

“Get some sleep you rascal,” Taehyung said, letting out a little chuckle. Jeongguk had scrunched his nose as he patted his head.

“Good night Taehyung.”

* * *

“Jimin! Wake up,” Hoseok whispered. Jimin waved his hand to try and get him to stop bothering him. That didn’t stop Hoseok at all and he vigorously shook him. Jimin let out a small yell but Hoseok quickly stopped him by placing his hand over Jimin’s mouth. Jimin ripped Hoseok’s hand from his mouth.

“Hyung what the-” Jimin was about to shout once again but Hoseok shushed him. Jimin was confused at what Hoseok was trying to tell him.

“Look,” Hoseok whispered and pointed to Jeongguk’s bed. Jeongguk and Taehyung were still fast asleep, backs facing one another. Hoseok had something on his mind.

“What are you thinking hyung?” Jimin said, with a suspicious look plastered across his face.

“Oh it wasn’t my idea,” Hoseok said, getting up from Jimin’s bed. Soon enough, Yoongi and Seokjin had two buckets full of ice cold water in their hands. Smug looks were shared by the three of them while Namjoon was still in his bed.

“I have nothing to do with this,” he simply stated as he went to the washroom to brush his teeth.

“You two are the eldest, don’t you have a little sympathy for the maknaes?” Jimin said and they shook their heads.

“We have to have some fun Jimin,” Yoongi said as they walked towards Jeongguk’s bed with the buckets of water.

“On the count of three,” Seokjin said.

“One.”

“Two,” they had the buckets right on top of them.

“Three!” They had poured the ice cold water on the two, waking them up. They were in a slight daze but they both fell to the ground. Jeongguk practically flopped around like a fish complaining how cold it was. Taehyung had whispered some profanities under his breath as the elders laughed. Seokjin had laughed so much that he was silent; his laughs were practically inaudible because of how high pitched it was.

“What was that for?!” Jeongguk exclaimed, as he shivered. His tank was drenched in the cold water and he tried to keep it from touching his stomach. Seokjin was still hunched over from laughing so much; he could barely breathe at this point. Yoongi was calming down a bit but still continued to laugh as he saw how agonizingly cold the two youngest were.

“They wanted to mess with you two,” Namjoon said as he got out of the washroom. Taehyung continued to whisper a string of profanities on his way to the washroom while Jeongguk gave Yoongi and Seokjin death glares. Jimin had let out a snort as the two walked to the bathroom.

“You’re dead you know that,” Jimin said. Yoongi and Seokjin didn’t care for what they had in their future. After sitting around for another few minutes Taehyung and Jeongguk were done drying up.

“We don't have anything planned today,” Hoseok pointed out. Merlin had stopped by before the chaos to tell them they had nothing planned and they they could do what they pleased.

“Perfect,” Taehyung had said. He had been wanting to dye his hair for the longest time and now he's got the perfect opportunity. Jimin and Jeongguk had decided to tag along while the other four were going to stay in the headquarters. The three had quickly changed and were off to Seoul.

“What are you planning on dyeing your hair to?” Jimin asked on their way to the salon. Taehyung had always wanted to go back to blond. He had done it once and he really liked it. Jimin and Jeongguk had also contemplated on doing something with their hair but they decided to do it another time.

Time flew by as Taehyung had dyed his hair and by the end of it, it was as light as the sunlight. It had suited him well. They had quickly gone home and they had some news waiting for them. The four were waiting at the foyer when they arrived.

“Merlin has something to tell us,” Hoseok said. They had all quickly gathered into the control room where hundreds, if not, thousands of monitors were on display. It was all live footage from every nook and cranny of Seoul. They were mesmerized by the amount of camera footage that they have from Seoul.

“Okay,” Merlin said, as he closed the door behind them. He had his arms crossed behind his back.

“I have some news for all seven of you. We have all thought about it deeply, and I’ve talked to Arthur as well and he has confirmed it,” Merlin took a short pause.

“All seven of you have the potential to be a kingsman,” Merlin said. A feeling of a relief filled the air, as they let out a chorus of sighs. Smiles were plastered on their faces by the news that they’ve received.

“But, you must be able to pass all the upcoming test. And they are much harder than the other ones you’ve had before. They will surpass your physical, mental, and emotional limitations. If you are able to handle all of that, you are worthy of becoming a kingsman,” Merlin explained and they understood.

“Another important note. We have discovered that there may be some unusual activity in Jeju Island. A philanthropist by the name of V might be up to something,” Merlin explained. They exited out of the room and into another room with a large screen. He opened up the file for V showing what he looked like and all his recent activities. He was probably in his mid to late 20s and is known throughout the world.

“What seems to be the problem?” Jeongguk asked. Merlin had opened up a file containing a video.

“This was taken a few days ago from the University,” Merlin said. It was a video that filmed a corner of the school and everything seemed normal until there was a sudden explosion, creating a huge hole in the university. In a matter of the minutes, there was a woman that came out.

“She is an assistant to V,” Merlin explained. He opened up another sub-file of V containing information about V’s assistant. She was short in stature, however what was interesting about her was that although she had her legs amputated, they were replaced with prosthetics made out of steel, as if she could use them as a weapon of some sort.

“Her name is Gazelle,” Merlin stated. Jeongguk chuckled.

“Like the animal? Is she as fast as one too?” He said in a sarcastic tone. He received a slap on the shoulder from Seokjin for not being serious.

“We are putting them on alert for any more strange activity that can possibly happen. We thought we would let you know,” Merlin said before dismissing them. This new information buzzed their imagination with what could potentially happen. They talked all night about the possible scenarios that they could think in their wildest dreams. But there was only one real issue that they had to face.

What was V up to?


End file.
